Our New Home
by sallyannj
Summary: A follow-on to Getting To Know You  Chapter One through Three is in preperation for their new family home. Chapter Four is closing day. Feedback from readers would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

OUR NEW HOME

A follow-on to Getting to Know You

CHAPTER ONE

The entire gang had returned to Wildwind after having lunch out and completing their back to school shopping. Miranda and AJ would soon be starting second grade. Gabby would be attending half-day, Pre K, five days a week this year. She was _very_ proud announcing that she had "gwaduwated" from three to five days a week.

"Ok, Team. Marissa and I have some things to go over regarding the new house. You guys can go ahead and play video games for half an hour and then it's outside to play. Okay?"

"Okay," said the girls in unison. "Deal," replied AJ. Off they ran.

Bianca and Marissa headed back to the home office. They sat side by side at Bianca's desk in front of her Mac and hard copies of the house paperwork. "Okay. So, let's see…the P&S is executed; the inspection/engineering report is completed; we as the buyers and the sellers have completed negotiations; this is a predominantly cash deal; both of our names will be on the deed; the walk through and closing are in just a little under two weeks now..."

"Holy shit, Bianca. We are really doing this!"

"Yes, Marissa. We really are."

"We have _so_ much to do!"

"Well thank God we agreed to hire the Designer, the Nanny and the Housekeeper."

"Ya, that is best for the kids and us. Marissa glanced up at the calendar on the computer screen. "Oh, right. We're meeting at the house and then back at the Design Center with Courtney tomorrow. That'll be fun!"

"Okay, after we yank the kids away from video games, let's have a family meeting to hear what the kids come up with for ideas for their rooms."

Oh, that'll be _really_ fun!" exclaimed Marissa.

/ / / /

"AJ! Mimo! Gab! Please report to the office for a family meeting in two minutes!" Bianca beckoned. They all sat 'round the circular table. They laid out the house floor plan and the rendering of the property.

"Okay, Goobers. It's time to brainstorm about how you all might like to decorate your rooms.

"Can I get a trundle bed for sleepovers, Mom?" asked Miranda.

"Ya, I want one of those too! May I have one, Mom? asked AJ

"What's a twundew?"

"It's two beds in one, Gab," explained Marissa using her hands to illustrate. "One slides out from under the other. When not in use it stays stored underneath."

"Ooooh. Can I get one too? For my fwens?"

"Okay, guys, that's unanimous. Three trundle beds it is." Bianca winked at Marissa. "Now the two other things we would like you to think about is wall color and if you want a theme."

"Puwple!" Gabby exclaimed with excitement.

"Here are a color wheel and fan of colors to choose from," explained Marissa setting them in the middle of the table. "See what you think."

By the time all was said and done they were all pleased with their choices. Gabby had chosen "enchanted" a mix of a periwinkle and lavender wall color with, what else, a princess theme. Miranda chose a medium pink "early sunrise" with a dancer theme, and AJ chose "blue wave" with a nautical theme. He also wanted to paint white puffy clouds as a sky.

/ / / /

The three kids were off at separate play dates. Marissa, smiling as she used the key Bianca had given her, poked her head in the front door at Wildwind beckoning Bianca. When she got no answer she headed back to the 'west wing'. Although Marissa was aware that Bianca was a "survivor" in oh so many ways, she also now realized that she couldn't help but be hypervigilant. So many times Marissa's heart ached with visceral sympathy for the pain Bianca had endured. She had wished internally that she could eradicate that anguish. Intellectually she knew this was not possible. Bianca is the woman she is today due to the sum of all her experiences. She resisted her temptation to simply wrap her arms around her from behind when she found her in the office. She instead announced herself gently. Bianca turned with a radiant smile, sighed and extended her arms for Marissa to float into them. The two women embraced in a tight hold, inhaled one another's scents and simultaneously exhaled sounding "mmm." They giggled and rocked one another.

Still holding one another, Marissa whispered, "I missed you last night."

"I know. I missed you, too. A body pillow doesn't quite cut it."

"I can't wait to move into our beautiful new home, with my beautiful new girlfriend."

After a few gentle, loving kisses the temperature was rising. Bianca reluctantly peeled herself away. "Okay, irresistible one. I _must_ resist your wiles before we both get too worked up."

"Aw. Where's the fun in that?" she said, flashing her toothy grin.

"C'mon you. We've got work to do to get into that new home you can't wait for." Bianca, ever the planner, turned to grab paper and pen for their meeting with the designer. Marissa found it humorous that Bianca was so particular about the pens she used. She was a bit queer about mechanical pencils and a good eraser as well. Marissa theorized it was connected to her control issues. Marissa could see that Bianca, queen of organization, was getting slightly irritated trying to locate what she sought. _Oh, ya. I'm glad I brought the bag in from the car after all._

"Um, B?" Trying to get her attention. "Bianca! I have something for you," handing her a handled gift bag with a pretty Florentine print and white ribbon.

"What?" Bianca looked confused her mind still obsessing.

"Just open it, hon."

Bianca pulled out what lay beneath the tissue paper. A black leather folio with the letters BCM monogrammed in the lower left corner. Inside was a windowed holder to display her own business card, a holder for business cards she might collect from meetings, a strap inside the binding to hold a writing utensil, and an 8 1/2 x 11 lined canary writing pad. She then opened the small box containing a Mont Blanc fountain pen and mechanical pencil both engraved with "BCM" in gold script lettering. She ran her fingers over her initials.

She jumped at Marissa squeezing her tight. The pools that had gathered in those gorgeous eyes had not escaped Marissa. "Thank you for loving me…quirks and all."

"I'm glad you know that I do, with every fiber of my being. I must also confess to a bit of cunning." Bianca raised an eyebrow. "I know how you always have to play with your pen. You can't help it. When we aren't together…when you're at work…now you'll kinda be playing… with me."

"Nice one Tasker," said Bianca grinning. "Great. As if I don't think about you 24/7 already."

"Oh, please. Your business acumen kicks in the minute you put your mind to it."

"Well that's not exactly what I'm focused on at the moment." She said staring at enticing lips.

_Uh, oh, _thought Marissa, _there's that hungry look again. Damn, we don't have the time._ She held up her hand and turned her head.

"How rude!" came the response in mock indignation.

"C'mon, Ms. Thang. We don't want to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

OUR NEW HOME

A follow-up to Getting to Know You

CHAPTER TWO

Monica Buffington, the Realtor met the two buyers and the designer at the house in order to let them in to roam around and plan.

After turning into the driveway one must approach the electric gate just so to trigger it open. Once inside the pea gravel driveway could accommodate well over a dozen parked vehicles let alone the three car garage. They entered the house through the glass paneled side door adjacent to the gate. They stepped into the entryway which contained three open faced custom mudroom lockers on each side, a small window seat chest and a double closet. A right turn opened in to the sun filled, two-story great room with fireplace, built in book cases, window seats, bar and French doors leading out to a patio. Behind the large chimney a staircase ran up to the game room containing two built in day beds and entertainment cabinetry. Beyond this room was a hallway flanked by a white subway tiled full bath on one side and storage room on the other. Next up was the massive office space built over the garage. This room was illuminated naturally via four skylights. French doors led to a small balcony overlooking the impeccably manicured lawns. There was also a side staircase exiting out to the drive.

They continued back down to the first floor where a double sized pocket doorway led from the great room to the enormous kitchen. Both Bianca and Marissa absolutely loved this room. To begin with it was gorgeous. Appointed with Marc Christian cabinets and pantry; CX Design, hand-blown Murano glass lighting; a Viking double oven, six burner gas range; Pro48 Sub-Zero refrigerator/freezer, Bosch dishwasher and a large island with copper sink. High overhead were three antique hand hewn chestnut beams complete with peg holes and mortise cuts. Aloft the beams were six skylights. Further enhancing character was an exposed brick chimney between two interior doorways. Additionally, there was ample space for a sitting area and a large dining table. They knew the kitchen was the heart of every home. The newly blended family would be spending a great deal of time together here. They would be cursed and blessed with having lots of folks over to entertain. Thank God the basement not only held the laundry room, another oversized fridge and freezer but also a significant wine cellar.

The hallway on the right lead to: the Nanny's' room, the basement stairs and a powder room. At the end of that hallway was the front door and foyer. Off to the left of the kitchen was the formal dining room. Across the end of the foyer were the living room and a den beyond that. The kitchen and den also had French doors leading out to patios. Beyond the den was the master suite including bedroom, bath and dressing room. The couple had discussed imagining themselves enjoying the everyday bathing, dressing and sleeping, okay, maybe not-so-much sleeping, that would occur here. All three of these rooms are enormous. The bedroom was solid oak plank hardwood flooring with a medium stain while the other two rooms had honed Aspendos travertine floor tiles with radiant heat. The bathroom had a large Jacuzzi tub; massive walk-in glassed shower with built in bench and shelving, a Grohe Rainshower shower head also with handheld and steam; and double sink with long counter. Although the two had already gotten in the habit of not shutting the bathroom door while peeing the actual throne was cordoned off with its own door for when one needed privacy. The dressing room was surprisingly large enough to accommodate both of their wardrobes, shoes, handbags and various sundries.

Down the hall a bit on the way to the den was a back staircase leading up to what would be made into the playroom. Next was another full bath adjoined to AJ's room. Exiting this room brought one to the upper hallway with two large closets, front staircase and door to the attic. Across the hall were Miranda and Gabby's rooms adjoined by yet another full bath. At least as the kids grew to teens, bathroom "hogging" would not be an issue.

They all made their way downstairs and out onto the grounds. The entire property was a total of five acres. The key features were the spring fed pond; pool and cabana; greenhouse; and beautiful walking paths among the mature plantings. The parcel was lush with rhododendron, azalea, boxwoods, bamboo, roses, two huge willows, Japanese crabapples and cherries, a magnolia, two dogwoods, lindens, Scotch and red pines, oaks, and a single dove tree.

They thought perhaps spring-blooming perennials such as delphiniums, irises, peonies, and poppies would be a nice addition.

The cabana or pool house was a lovely self containment. It had three separate French doors, a kitchen, and bar, full bath, large room and storage.

The purpose of this exercise was for Courtney, the Designer to tour the home with the couple and then discuss, plan and execute the décor. Bianca had seen some of her work and was impressed. Throughout their excursion the three women were brimming with ideas. Both Courtney and Bianca feverishly took notes.

Bianca's new folio read thusly:

Meeting with the Designer

Courtney Taylor

BCM & MT

rug choices – Persian, hand-woven or loomed

deep burgundy, honey gold, light and dark greens

medium and deep blues

color scheme from there

pull part of color scheme from one room in to the next for transition

kid's rooms x 3 – give previous notes to Courtney

custom window dressings

swatch samples

Great Room 

rug

2 long sofas

chair

2 side tables

coffee table

Panasonic TC-PVT30

custom window dressings

fireplace accoutrements

Game Room

Air hockey

Foosball

TV

Wii

5 Bean bag chairs

Office 

wooden file cabinets lining driveway side wall

3 desks

round antique wood table w/ chairs

2 area rugs

Office Balcony

café table with 2 chairs

Kitchen

5 wooden stools for island

large French country dining table with 8 chairs

2 chairs-and-a-half

one round wheeled ottoman

rug for sitting area

Nanny's Room

twin bed

side table

dresser

lamp

Dining Room

dining table with leaves

12 chairs

rug

Living Room

sofa

2 side tables

coffee table

2 armchairs

ottoman

2 antique side chairs

2 lamps

piano

Den

sofa

2 leather recliners

TV

fireplace accoutrements

Bedroom

King bed, four post, perhaps canopy, no foot board*

Tempur-Pedic king mattress

600 thread count sheets

duvet w/ various duvet covers

lots of throw pillows

King pillows

2 bedside tables

2 bedside wall mount lamps

chaise lounge

rug

custom window dressings

Patio off of Den

Lane outdoor wicker set

glass top table with six chairs

loveseat

Morris chair w/ ottoman

Glass top coffee table

2 chaise lounge

Patio off kitchen/great room

table w/ 10 chairs

two side chairs

Tree house and playground adjacent to cabana

Run sound system throughout the house, pool area and cabana

/ / / /

Monica bid her adieus and the remaining three women met at The Design Center. They had ordered lunch in and continued to focus while nibbling. They exchanged copies of one another's notes, viewed and felt countless rugs, picked out favored fabric swatches and poured over furniture possibilities. Remarkably they all imagined themselves on the same page at this juncture. They scheduled their next meeting in four days time.

Marissa hurriedly dropped Bianca at the Miranda Center. She rushed off in order to meet with a client. Just as her appointment walked through her door Marissa glanced again at the notes on the house. _Hmm? Why had Bianca placed an asterisk where she had?_


	3. Chapter 3

OUR NEW HOME

A follow-up to Getting to Know You

CHAPTER THREE

Miranda opened the front door at Wildwind to allow Marissa and AJ entrance. "You guys are right on time for Mom's delicious blueberry pancakes!" she said running back to the kitchen.

As AJ whisked by Bianca to grab a glass of orange juice she planted a fly by kiss on his blonde head. Marissa had bent down to kiss Gabby's little puckered lips. "And don't think you've escaped me Miss Mimo," as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ahem. Have you forgotten someone? The chef, perhaps?

"Never." Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca from behind as she flipped a pancake. She placed a kiss on the back of her neck enjoying the shiver and intake of breath this evoked. "Okay. Safety first. I don't want you to burn yourself. I'm steppin' off. But you're _all_ mine later," she whispered in her ear.

After making sure the kids were all set with beverages Marissa steam brewed up due latti.

"Look, Mawissa, I got a G, Mawanda got a M, AJ got a A, and Mom made you a M, too."

"C'mon, get your B over here and eat with us."

"Tease!"

They all chatted and chowed on their yummy blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon and fruit salad.

/ / / / / /

The kids went out to play while the couple turned to packing in readiness for the impending move. There were several small and medium boxes in the bathroom and dressing room. Marissa was attempting to focus on the contents of a linen closet while Bianca was around the corner in her room.

"Oh, hey, B! You know the list you wrote up when we toured the house?"

"Yes."

She rounded the corner. "What did the asterisk signify?"

"Well now, let's see…do you remember the first night we spent together?" She remained facing the items to be packed.

"Hm? Do I remember? Our first night..." She tapped her index finger against her lips. "The first time we _really_ touched one another?" She ran her hand down the brunette's back to her derrière. "Held one another?" She wrapped herself around Bianca's waist. "Kissed endlessly?" She turned her slowly into a deep, luscious kiss. "Got intoxicated on one another? Simply couldn't get close enough? Made love over and over again, begging and pleading for more?"

"Um…ya…_that_."

"Ya, I guess I recall."

Bianca took Marissa by the hand and lead her a few steps toward the bed. She bid her to sit. Bianca then knelt in front of Marissa staring her deep in the eyes. "How about…do you remember…I think it was Round 4…when all the pillows wended their way to the floor at the end of the bed? Now, _you_ tell _me_ what the asterisk is for?"

Marissa's eyes were wide, an immense smile and deep flush grew on her face. She looked down to then see Bianca's oh so sexy cascade of gorgeous hair flowing over her jean clad thighs.

Marissa's head snapped up. "No foot board!"


	4. Chapter 4

OUR NEW HOME

A follow-up to Getting to Know You

CHAPTER FOUR

Late one afternoon Bianca and Marissa completed the final walk through of their very soon to be new home. The estate on Crescent and Pine was precisely in the condition as agreed upon between the buyers and sellers. The next morning all parties including the buyers, sellers, the attorneys, bank rep, title search company rep and real estate agent all met for the closing or settlement. The Real estate attorney, Tim Higgins, representing Montgomery and Tasker, took the lead in completing the transactions. Countless documents were reviewed, signed and initialed by the buyers. Cheques were collected by the seller for the purchase monies and a cheque was collected by the Real Estate Broker for the sales commission.

While copies of all paperwork were being made Marissa watched a pleased Bianca twirling her Mont Blanc pen on top of the notes she had taken. As Bianca felt eyes upon her, she looked up to see Marissa wink at her.

"Ever playful?"

"You know it."

"Indeed, I do."

The two women left the office arm in arm with keys in hand. Upon reaching the car in the lot neither could contain their excitement. Each turned to the other reaching in for a tight hug. Marissa was so excited and animated that she knocked Bianca off balance and against the car.

"Happy, my love?"

"Oh, Bianca, I don't even have the words for how I feel. Happy! Ecstatic! Over the moon!" she gasped. "I have everything I want. You. The kids. Our new home. My heart is bursting!"

They just held each other for a while basking in their love and joy.

"B? I know we don't move in 'til tomorrow but do you think we could go to the house for a bit now?"

"Of course, Baby. We are on the same wavelength on that note – as usual. Let's go." With that they shared a nice kiss and climbed in the car to head to their new home.

They held the key together, turned it in the lock, and threw the door open. They turned to look at one another, clasped hands and were about to enter side by side when Bianca quickly changed her mind. She instead bent and swept Marissa up into her arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Why Ms. Montgomery, aren't you the romantic." sighed Marissa in her best Southern drawl.

Bianca set her gently to the floor saying, "But wait, there's more!" She pulled a satchel from her shoulder. From it she removed two glass flutes and a bottle of chilled Veuve Clicquot La Grand Dame Brut Champagne 1998.

"Montgomery, you truly are over the top. And…apparently you have taught me well."

Bianca leaned Marissa's backside up against a kitchen cabinet, tilting her head down, their lips merely centimeters apart. "Oh, I'm over the top all right. I'm equally pleased with the bottom. And I think we _teach_ one another _very_ well. Ongoing home schooling is a requirement."

"Mmm, nice. You should know then that I don't plan on ever graduating."

"Oh, Rissa, you're _well_ on your way to your first degree."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Naturally, being the curious minds, bodies and souls that we are, we will be life-long students."

"Sign me up, Professor!"

The now impassioned women slid to the floor and christened the kitchen.

/ / / / / / /

"Hon, I'm thirsty. Let's pop that champagne!" encouraged Marissa. "And, uh, earlier when I said that you had taught me well…this is what I meant," as she held up a bottle of the same bubbly.

Bianca held the cork as it popped. "Well, that's the _second_ explosion in my hands today."

"Okay, hot stuff, pour us."

"Congratulations on our new family home, my love. Cheers!" Bianca toasted.

"And congratulations to you, too. Cheers!" They sipped.

"Santé."

"Salud."

"Prost."

" Skål."

"L'chaim."

"Cin cin."

With each pronouncement they giggled and sipped.

"Kippis."

"What the hell is that? You're just makin' shit up now!" Marissa laughed.

"Finnish."

"What, you're done?"

"No, kippis, it's cheers in Finnish…as in the language of Finland."

"Oh, okay. In that case," and she drank. "You and that freakish memory of yours."

Bianca clasped Marissa's free hand. "Come with me."

"Not again, Bianca. I don't think I could."

"Ha, ha, funny girl."

"What can I say? We're so crazed by one another everything is open to double and triple entendre," she spun to face her, finger pointed. "And don't use that one."

"Yes ma'am. Then, follow me please."

Bianca led her up to the office. There was a very large object completely covered by a sheet. "For you," Bianca pulled the covering off as if performing a magic trick.

"Partners desks! For us!" She clung to her very own partner. "They're perfect, B! Thank you!" She turned to take her place in one of the chairs behind a desk. "Join me?"

"But of course."

"Bianca, really, you're amazing!"

"They are antique English partners desks done in burled walnut with gold tooled inlayed black leather tops. Circa 1900."

"I adore you."

"I know."

/ / / / / / /

"Now it's my turn." Marissa led Bianca to another corner of the room and handed her a card. The card read, "For my dearest, dearest heart, if I could, I'd give you the world." Marissa lifted a box cover from a base and beneath it was a globe made of lapis with semi-precious gemstones demarcating each country.

"Thank you, Baby. You, the kids, my sister and my Mom _are_ my world."

Marissa then took Bianca back to their master bath. There they found the massage table that was the second part of her gift.

"Oo, la la. I like this notion. Massage courtesy of an at one time masseuse. And if I play my cards right…perhaps a 'happy ending'? I worship you."

"I know."


End file.
